myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Home
Prologue Droplets of rain fell from the dark, rainy sky. A crack of thunder struck the land and made the trees shiver and the grass darken. A slim, gray and white striped tabby with a berry pink nose was hiding in a cave, crouching. She was shivering, and her eyes were widened in horror. In front of her, was her mother's dead body and the rogue band that had killed her mother. The rogue band showed their blood stained teeth to the slim tabby and she screeched. She made a dash for life as she slipped on the cave floor, trying to avoid the spikes of rock on the side. As paw-steps thundered on the ground, small pebbles fell from the roof of the cave. The slim she-cat was almost to the end of the cave, for she could see the slight light of the cracks of thunder. As soon as she got outside, she ran into the long grass. She was panting, and the wounds that covered her pelt were open again, and bleeding horribly. Soon, a pool of blood surrounded the kit. She whimpered as she saw a flash of thunder through the tall grass. Then, a snow white she-cat with emerald green eyes appeared. The slim tabby jumped back as she saw her. "It's okay. I'm here now. You're safe." she meowed in a low, and soft voice. The slim tabby was still frightened, but her gaze softened when she saw more cats appear behind the snow white she-cat, who bared no wounds. They seemed like they trusted the she-cat. "Sleep, little one. You've had a tough day." she soothed. Then, the slim tabby curled up into a ball on the cold, hard grass. Then, she closed her eyes and let darkness take over. I just want to go home... Chapter 1: Trust and Groups The damp grass looked very trampled. The sun slightly peaked over the horizon line, marking the break of dawn. Blossom blinked open her eyes. In front of her, she saw many anxious faces. "Is she gonna be alright?" "Who did that to her?" "Is she going to be joining our group?" She turned to a young, brown tom. "Group?" she asked weakly. The white she-cat appeared again and brought damp moss with her. She placed it beside Blossom. "Have a few laps. If you can't finish it, I'm sure somebody else can." she mewed. Her voice seemed so calming and relaxing. Blossom lapped at the moss gently. She looked up from the moss and looked around her at the cats surrounding her. "Who are you guys? Where am I?" she asked. She tipped her head to one side, confused. The snow white she-cat stepped up. "My name is Snowflake." She stepped aside to reveal many more cats. "And this is Jasper, Corn, Fleck, Blizzard, Boulder, Falcon, Bracken, Fawn, Echo, Fallow, Birch, Cherry, and Cedar. I take cats in when they are in need of a food, water, and shelter. I adopt cats that aren't old enough to care for themselves." she said. She touched her tail tip lightly to Blossom's shoulder. "I adopted you." she said softly. "O-oh. I see." Blossom said, her voice trembling. Snowflake flicked her tail to a whitish gray tom and a brown and white spotted she-cat. "Blizzard, can you take Fawn hunting today? I think it's time we let her hunt." Snowflake meowed. Fawn jumped up and down, excited as a squirrel. Snowflake purred warmly. A light gray tom padded up to Blossom. "Hi! My name is Boulder if you didn't know already. I'm also pretty new here." he said politely. "H-hi, my name's Blossom. Umm, how did your..." Blossom began. Her voice trailed off. Boulder's eyes slightly dimmed but his attitude did not. "How my mother and father died? Oh, it's okay, I don't mind. To answer your question, I'm actually not sure. They were swept away by a tornado and I never saw them again." he meowed. More coming soon... By Blue... Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff Category:Fanfictions